PLUSPLUS
PLUSPLUS is a Ukrainian children's TV channel, part of the 1+1 Media Group. The technical penetration of the channel is  61.5%. According to the group, PLUSPLUS is a family channel oriented towards shared viewing by parents and children, when the whole family gathers in front of TV. Also, there's shows made by IRIB. History Channel launch as 'CITI' (2006) CITI was a regional television channel broadcasting in Kiev from December 1, 2006 to August 3, 2012. It was founded by Studio 1+1 and was a media holding of 1+1 Media Group. In general, the channel showed educational programs of Kiev and children and family movies and cartoons manufactured by the USSR. The slogan was "Канал TVого міста." (your city's channel). General manager was Natalia Vashko. Rebranding to PLUSPLUS (2012) The channel was relaunched on August 4, 2012 as PLUSPLUS, with new Disney Channel content moved across after the closure of Disney Channel (Ukraine). While developing the program concept, PLUSPLUS collaborated with government agencies, academic and research institutions using government programs, regulations and developments, as well as their recommendations. The channel content is created in a such way as to make it interesting for both children, and their parents In 2012 it was awarded the National Television Award "Triumph" in the "Discovery of the Year", and in December 2012, PLUSPLUS launched the broadcasting of Disney programming divided into morning and afternoon blocks, which make up six hours of daily programs. In 2013, PLUSPLUS has been producing the range of in-house programs, each of which performs educational, training, developing and other functions. The channel has prepared three projects “Fairy Tale with Dad” a 10-minute program where famous dads read tales for kids; “Tips and Tricks”: animated pictures with solutions of “children’s” problems; and “Happiness Every Day”: videos on how to make a kid happy. Rebrand In 2012, the channel rebranded with the aim of appearing Western European in outlook, with a nod to Ukrainian/Soviet culture and history. They developed a set of changeable family characters, designed to be the heroes of the channel, with a set of teasers and indents, produced by specialist character-animation studio Animade. They also developed a custom typeface for all on-air and off-air communications.The consultancy worked with Ukraine-based illustrator Edik Katykhin. Programming Animated series * The Amazing World of Gumball * Oggy and the Cockroaches * Kid vs. Kat * Maya the Bee * Beware of Bears! * Little Princess * Ben and Holly's Little Kingdom * Hubert and Takako * The Smurfs * OK KO!: Let's Be Heroes! * Robocar Poli * Peppa Pig * Ni Hao Kai-Lan * Bubble Guppies * Rated A for Awesome * Angry Birds Toons * Transformers: Rescue Bots * LEGO Friends * Chuggington * Lego Ninjago: Masters of Spinjitzu * Yo-kai Watch * Thomas & Friends * Rob the Robot * Tractor Tom * The Fixies * Le Petit Spirou * Dora the Explorer * Team Umizoomi * Masha and the Bear * Littlest Pet Shop * Masha's Tales * Pin-Code * Dorothy and The Wizard of Oz * Dan Vs. * Transformers: Prime Disney Channel animated series * Doc McStuffins * Jake and the Neverland Pirates * Timon & Pumbaa * American Dragon Jake Long * Phineas and Ferb * Sesame Wheels * Little Einsteins * Special Agent Oso * Hot Wheels Battle Force 5 * Chip 'n Dale Rescue Rangers * DuckTales * Mickey Mouse Clubhouse * Gravity Falls * Jungle Junction * Sheriff Callie's Wild West * Sofia the First * Star Wars Rebels * Lilo & Stitch: The Series * Wander Over Yonder Sitcoms * I'm a Rocker * Jessie * Hannah Montana * Jonas * Good Luck Charlie * Suite Life * Dog with a Blog Other programs * Marv Hammer * Mister Maker * Art attack * Jumble * Shot mom * Robot Zeke in the animal world * Tale of the Pope Upcoming programs * Mohutniy Herkules (Original title in English: The Mighty Hercules in 1960s) * Klasychna kazka "Hrimm" (Original title in English: Grimm's Fairy Tale Classics) * Simsala Hrimm (Original title in German: Simsala Grimm) * Pryhody Toma Soyyera (Original title in English: The Adventures of Tom Sawyer) * Pryhody Malenkoyi Koaly (Original title in English: Adventures of the Little Koala) * Zhyvyy podarunok (Original title in Vietnamese: Quà tặng cuộc sống) * Upin & Ipin * Selyanskyy bal (Original title in Malaysian: Bola Kampung) * Rat-A-Tat (also known internationally as Rat-A-Tat) Category:Channels Category:Channels in Ukraine Category:OK KO! Category:Splashinis International Networks Category:Jungle Junction additional channels